The Sand Siblings
by Eighth Sin
Summary: Cute little drabbles of the siblings - Drabble challenge by BettyCrocker14
1. Happy

I found this Naruto drabble challenge by BettyCrocker14. I decided to do it because yeah.

Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Silence rung through the hallways of the home, not disturbing anyone. How could it? It was silence, after all.

It couldn't really do anything, but annoy someone who wanted to hear something.

The puppet master lay in bed mumbling something under his breath.

The oldest sibling sat on her bed going through various diaries.

The red headed Kazekage sat staring outside of the large window without a thought crossing his mind.

The winds made light specs of sand fly through the silent city. Calm, silent, without a care.

All in all, they were all happy in their own small ways.


	2. Smile

Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Kankuro couldn't comprehend the sight he was witnessing.

The corners of his little brother's lips lifted up enough for it to be noticeable.

He felt as though he would have a heart attack.

His mind was playing tricks on him.

That had to be it.

This was all an odd dream that was the result of staying up too late fixing his puppets.

He tried to wake himself up, but to no avail.

His brother's expression went back to it's usual look.

He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to see the warm, happy, awkward little look again.


	3. Don't go

Kishimoto owns Naruto.

"No"

"What the hell do you mean 'no'"

"You can't go out with him"

"Gaara, you are being a brat."

"Gaara…. You're right! Temari, don't go out with that guy. He is the most annoying person!"

"Kankuro, are you … you both are gonna gang up on me?"

"Yes" The two younger siblings answered, giving her a mirrored glare.

The knock on the door interrupted the small conflict.

"Oh, he's here" She grinned at the two, and they glared at her as she made her way to open the door.

"Hi, Shikamaru"

Kankuro looked at his brother.

"Got a plan?"


	4. Frustration (Not really)

Thanks Niome N, Guest,and VampireDoll666 for the reviews/follows/faves.

Kishimioto owns Naruto.

Gaara glared at the monstrous pile of papers on his desk.

They were mocking him.

'Haha, Little Kazekage getting a bit intimidated?"

"You are not intimidating me", He whispered, grabbing a pen.

With determination, he had begun to sign off the papers.

One of the papers interested him and read: The golden apple lies in the valley of time.

What is this valley of time? And what was with this golden apple?

What the heck… was this paper doing in a pile of mission reports?

He sighed and got up.

He knew what to do in this situation.

Ask Kankuro.


	5. Story

Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Kankuro stared at the piece of paper Gaara had handed to him and then looked up at his younger brother.

"Are you sure you weren't just making up a story because you were bored or something?"

"Kankuro, why would I do that? I have no time"

"It sounds like something Baki would know about."

The two made their way to the Jonin's quarters and looked for Baki.

"Lord Kazekage?" They heard the man ask.

They looked at Baki and greeted him back. They explained the paper and were hoping to get an explanation.

"It's the missing part of the story!"


	6. Empty Threat

Thanks to VampireDoll666, Kenraknom for the review and follow/fave!

Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Gaara stared at his mentor with a slightly twitching eye.

Story?

Bull.

"What's this story, Baki?" Kankuro asked with a sudden interest.

Hey, not much was going on so he needed an excuse to do something idiotic.

"What story are you talking about?" Baki asked him skeptically.

Gaara's eye twitched, and he glared at Baki.

"Uh, didn't you mention one just a few seconds ago?"

"Ask Temari."

"Is that really the only answer we'll ge-"

Kankuro was cut off by the sound of someone running into a door, and he looked to see his little brother cursing the wall.

Odd…


	7. Flowers

Kishimoto owns Naruto.

"So what do you think Baki was talking about?", Kankuro asked the young Kazekage.

"Who knows..? He said to ask Temari", Gaara answered, now determined to get to the bottom of this unsolved mystery.

"Hey, Temari! Ya' in there?", Kankuro punded on her door.

"What do you want, idiot!", She yelled back at him.

"We need help!"

"Ugh, hold up!" She screamed at him.

She opened the door and glared at her younger brothers.

"Golden Apple. Valley of Time.", Gaara spoke.

She blinked.

"Oh that? It's from this one story I wrote when I was like nine years old. Princess Tulip."

Twitch.

Haha that's the end of the mysterious letter chronicles~ XD


	8. House with a picket fence

Thanks for the reviews and such. Love them!

Kishimoto owns Naruto

Several pieces of paper fluttered around the dim room causing the red head to quickly look up.

He had knocked a file off of his desk and the papers scattered everywhere.

He sighed as he got up. First he picked up the tattered folder and raised a non existent eye brow at it. What was this doing here?

His eyes scanned the few papers he held in his hand.

Each one was tattered and wrinkles. The lines smudged and color faded.

One of the papers caught his attention, and he sat observing it.

A house with a picket fence. And five people holding hands.


End file.
